


Isaru's confession

by E_den



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_den/pseuds/E_den





	Isaru's confession

Mikey was surprised to see Isaru. He realized that it has been five years since he last saw his friend, but it’d seem like the man in front of him was a completely different person than he was before. Aside from looking more mature, it wasn’t the only thing about his appearance that changed. What Mikey found most appealing was his hair. The Isaru in front him had complete red hair instead of his usual black with red streaks, and to replace the streaks, he had black streaks to balance it out. 

Isaru rubbed the back of his neck then played with his hair, “You like?” he asked with a little nervousness behind it, but all Mikey could do was stare in awe; there was no way that this was Isaru. “After so long, I thought it’d be nice to change it up a bit, besides, you did little changes to yourself too!” Mikey then quickly touched the tips to remember that his hair was no longer the bright orange it once was, “I like it,” Isaru says with a very sincere smile behind it.

“It’s so nice to see you again! I missed all of you,” Mikey smiled back, “We all missed you to dude!” the two went on back and forth, “I uh…came to see how you we’re doing today, but it seems that you’re ready to go back home,” Isaru looked away slightly, “We can walk home, it’d be a lot better than walking back by yourself…or myself,” said Isaru, to which the newly blonde agreed.  
  
As the two embarked on their long journey home, they had fun with their ‘catch up’ conversations. “How has things been fairing up with the others” Mikey asked to which the taller pondered, “Everyone has been pretty normal, and by that, I mean that nothing has changed, we’re all the same people that are glad to welcome you back!” Mikey found that answer pleasant to hear as he put on another smile followed by a hint of nervousness about seeing everyone again.  
  
Mikey’s nervous smile slowly turned glum as he remembered the events that happened before his hospital slumber. “Hey Isaru…” Mikey spoke in a low tone. Isaru gave his full attention to Mikey with a simple “Hm?” as they both continued walking. “Is it okay to talk about what happened before…with you and me…” Isaru wasn’t partially worried about the topic, nor did he reject it. “I’m very sorry for what happened…It was my fault that you ended up here too of course…I-I don’t know what more to say…can you forgive me?” the blond asked. Isaru simultaneously looked into the smallers eyes; they were full of grief. “Don’t worry too much about it, Mikey, of course, I forgive you. All I did was tell you the truth. It wasn’t your fault at all, please understand this…it wasn’t you that landed me here,” 

“How long have you been here?” Mikey asked, “Well, it took a year for me to finally be released, and a few extra months to be able to get around on my own. I got a few scars here and there, but I’m healed, and that’s all that matters!” Isaru attempted to try to take some of the worries of the other, and it seemed to work, but only slightly. 

“Are…Are you mad at me?” This time it was Isaru asking the questions. Mikey turned his head, “W-What for?” “For what I said to you that day…I realized I went really out of line with the things I said…I hope you don’t dislike me because of it,” said Isaru. Mikey was able to fully remember what happened that very day, and his outlook on that day never changed since that day. “No. I’m not.” Mikey answered. Isaru smiled slightly “I see-“ “I’m glad…that you said those things,” Mikey said; It had the redhead enamored.

"At that moment, it felt like I changed...it felt like my life changed." Isaru couldn't stop looking. The 'Mikey' in front of him was what he wanted him to see. "I felt like I was a normal person, and giving it more thought while I was asleep made me happier. To feel normal and live like a person again was all I wanted, and even though I wasn't, it was you that looked past that and told me I was...I'd never thought of myself the way you thought of me. It was life-changing." Mikey clasped his hands together and placed them on his chest, radiating the brightest smile he could. It made Isaru fidget.

Isaru couldn't be more glad that his friend, after years of torment, felt true to himself because of him. It felt like he was able to save someone after all. Isaru fidgeted with his fingers as his breaths became unsteady and his heart pounded. Mikey was more than happy, it was all he ever wanted in him. "I'm really glad you felt that way...I would be really...really afraid if you started to hate me," Mikey looked at him, then back at the sidewalk, "You're able to forgive me for everything that I've done to you, why wouldn't I do the same!" the blonde exclaimed. Isaru smiled, but that smile quickly turned to a look of fear and doubt. "I'm really glad, so th-" Isaru stopped in his tracks with his head fixated to the ground beneath him. It only took Mikey a few more steps to realize that the taller wasn't next to him. Mikey turned to look back at Isaru who's gaze was on him. "Isaru?" Mikey called. Isaru lifted his chest and inhaled.

"I like you," Those three words made time itself come to a halt. Mikey; who now is in a confused state of shock; looked at the taller male whose face revealed a solemn expression. Mikey had trouble processing three simple words in his mind, though this prompted Isaru to continue, "I've been spending a lot more than these five years just thinking about it...I even had a few breakdowns coming to terms with myself..." Mikey watched as his eyes changed course.

"At first, it started with a small crush...but when it came to, I realized that those feelings rose because you looked exactly like Kait. I've liked Kait for so long, that I was beginning to see the similarities in you two and even convinced myself that this was what I wanted because I couldn't have one thing," he clenched his fists, "That isn't fair!" Isaru shouted as his shoulders tensed. "I realized that this wasn't fair...and very wrong of me, so I quickly dropped whatever I felt" Mikey couldn't do anything but sit and stay completely still; listening to the redhead before him proceed.

"After spending some more time with you, thoughts about you kept popping into my head..." Isaru's cheeks were showing a tint of pink. "I've never felt anything for a guy, nor did I think I was ever going to, but after spending more time with you and the others, I started to see the differences between you and Kait, and that's when I realized that I had true feelings for you," Isaru's gaze towards Mikey never faltered as he proceeded on, "I've never had any sort of feelings for another guy, nor did I think I was ever going to. I had trouble thinking about this part of myself and what I felt that my heart hurt so much trying to accept it all."

Mikey's chest grew tight as he listened to every word Isaru was saying. Isaru began taking in more breaths before slightly puffing from his chest as well. "I wanted to accept myself without holding anything back. I wanted to prove to myself and you that what I was feeling was true and not just lies of comparison or anything relating to that," Isaru puffed the air in his chest out and quickly regained his breath. "I wanted to express to you...how I felt about you, to tell you how having you in my life and being there for me saved me too...all my bad habits. My depression. Sharing my trauma with you. I was extremely grateful...I wanted to tell you so bad," Isaru squinted his eyes in pain as he looked down, "-but...it was too late"

Mikey knew exactly what Isaru was referring to; he too was sharing the same feelings of that fateful day. That day was a very depressing day for everybody. Mikey couldn't imagine how Isaru felt that day. "Beyond that, I wanted to share so many things with you and tell you how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life," Isaru returned his gaze to the blonde, "Forgive me for bringing all of this up all of a sudden. After thinking and holding what I have for five years, I was more than sure of myself and hoped that I would have the chance one of these days."

"Even with the Mikey standing in front of me, the one who saved me no matter the differences are between then and now, I still feel the same. I didn't think today was going to be the day, but after seeing you and talking with you...my heart told me that I had to tell you now." Isaru inhaled and stared into the eyes of the other, "Mikey, I like you, I really do!" the boy exclaimed; bowing in front of the male before him. 

"Do you..um" Isaru stammered, "W-Will you-" "I'm sorry," Mikey interrupted, Mikey looked back into Isaru's eyes just as hard with a hint of sadness, "I'm sorry, Isaru" Mikey rejected. Isaru froze in place as his body trembled and Mikey could do nothing about it.

Isaru let out multiple short puffs of air as his body stiffened, he then fully exhaled. Mikey watched this as he saw a drop of water followed by another puff of air. He was crying. "Isaru... I-" Mikey started as he was caught off guard by the other boy's movements.

Isaru lifted his head slightly and took his sleeve to quickly wipe his eyes and cheeks before fixing his posture. The redhead continued to wipe his tears, "Are...you okay?" Mikey asked with sincere concern, the man before him sniffled and wiped the last of his tears before smiling; he then nodded. After a while of letting Isaru regain what he could muster, he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm fine I'm...just really happy," said the boy. This was another thing that caught Mikey off guard. The blonde then had a confused but concerned expression. "I've never expressed my feelings to anyone before...not fully," he stated, "There have been so many things that I've held back...for the sake of friendships, relationships. I've held them back for so long but...it..feels really good..to finally let all of that out; to share them with you...I've never felt like this before," Isaru sniffed once more and exhaled, "I'm glad it was you," he then flared another smile, which in return, made Mikey feel all sorts of things. The boy was not expecting such an answer from the man in front of him but seeing as that was his output and Isaru's smile, it acted as though contagious and made Mikey show a small and genuine smile.

"I should've known I wouldn't stand a chance, besides, you're still with Gray and all, perhaps I was being too selfish," Mikey shook his head, "I have some things I need to work out with Gray..." Mikey looked down, "I'm sorry, Isaru...I can't answer your feelings right now," said the blonde.


End file.
